The present invention relates to an operating element arrangement for controlling both the longitudinal movement and the transverse movement of a motor vehicle.
In a conventional automobile, the steering wheel controls the transverse movement and the accelerator and brake pedals control the longitudinal movement. P. Branneby et al., "Improved Active and Passive Safety by Using Active Lateral Dynamic Control and an Unconventional Steering Unit", 13th International Technical Conference on Experimental Safety Vehicles, Nov. 4th to 7th 1991, Proceedings Vol. 1, page 224, proposes an alternative to the conventional steering wheel in the form of an operating lever which is arranged, for example, on the vehicle transmission tunnel.
Furthermore, a common operating element for controlling the longitudinal and transverse dynamics of a motor vehicle is known, and, in an associative relationship of the actuating functions, preferably the longitudinal movement is controlled by actuating the operating element in the vehicle longitudinal direction and the transverse movement is controlled by actuating the latter in the transverse direction, in particular as a rotational movement corresponding to the conventional steering wheel. such an operating element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,850 in the form of a control stick which is mounted on a frame so as to pivotable about a horizontal transverse axis, the frame being itself rotatable about a horizontal longitudinal axis.
A further operating element of the above-mentioned type is mentioned in H. Bubb, Arbeitsplatz Fahrer--eine ergonomische Studie, [Driver's Workstation--An ergonomic study], Automobil-Industrie [Automobile Industry] 3/85, page 265. The arrangement contains two mechanically interconnected plate-like handles which are located closely next to one another and which are attached to the end of a bar guided movably on the vehicle center console. The longitudinal dynamics of the vehicle are controlled by displacing the bar in the vehicle longitudinal direction, while the transverse dynamics are influenced by rotating the two plate-like handles in the vehicle transverse plane.
We are aware of an operating element arrangement for controlling motor vehicle longitudinal and transverse movement, wherein two operating elements can be actuated independently of one another. Each of the elements is intended for controlling the longitudinal and transverse movement and is preferably designed as a manually actuatable control stick. Command collisions are prevented by electronic coupling of the two operating elements, for example by the additive superposition of the control command signals, by the manual passive switching of one operating element in each case or by assigning different priorities for the two operating elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operating element arrangement for controlling the longitudinal and transverse movement of a motor vehicle with high operating comfort and high functional reliability.
The invention has achieved this object by providing an operating element arrangement containing an arcuate operating element which is articulated in a lower driver's seat region pivotably about a transverse control axis perpendicular to the transverse direction of the vehicle for controlling the vehicle transverse movement, and movably in the vehicle longitudinal direction for controlling the vehicle longitudinal movement. Starting from this region of articulation, the element extends upwardly, at least on one side of the driver's seat, laterally past the seat cushion of that seat, where the operating element terminates in an end handle.
Because the movement of the operating element for influencing the transverse dynamics of the vehicle takes place as a pivoting movement about a transverse control axis essentially perpendicular to the vehicle transverse direction, this movement resembles that of the conventional steering wheel, thus simplifying relearning by the driver. Moreover, in conjunction with the arcuate configuration of the operating element, acceleration forces acting on the operating element are prevented from leading to falsifications of the steering-angle desired-value input intended by the driver. The longitudinal movability of the operating element for the control of longitudinal movement has the advantage of following the intuitive driving sensation.
On one hand, the operating element arrangement of the present invention provides, the known advantages of a common operating element for controlling of longitudinal and transverse movement in comparison with conventional arrangements with a steering wheel for the control of transverse movement and with an accelerator and brake pedal assembly, uncoupled therefrom, for the control of longitudinal movement. These advantages include higher steering regulation speeds, reduced risks of accidents caused by the steering wheel and pedal assembly, no need to change pedals during the control of longitudinal movement, a large amount of free space for placing the instruments as a result of the omission of the steering wheel, a comfortable body posture with a free choice of foot position and with a near-body position of the hand on the handle and the possibility of shortening the vehicle by the amount of the space hitherto required for the steering wheel and the pedal assembly, while having the same available space and improved access for climbing into the vehicle.
On the other hand, the ergonomics are improved in comparison with arrangements with a common operating element for the control of longitudinal and transverse movement in the form of a control stick accommodated on the transmission tunnel or in the driver's door. That is, the operating element of the present invention extends with its end handle laterally past the driver's seat cushion element upwardly into the region of the upper body of the driver who can consequently operate the operating element with his or her arm in a very comfortable, essentially horizontal position.
In another embodiment of an operating element arrangement, the operating element extends in a U-shaped manner around the driver's seat cushion element and terminates only appreciably above the latter in two handles which are located preferably approximately at seat backrest mid-height to allow the operating element to be operated by the driver on both sides. In this arrangement, therefore, the two handles are mechanically coupled rigidly to one another, so that the driver can drive the vehicle with only one hand or only the other or else with both hands. Electronic coupling of the control commands initiated via the two handles, for the purpose of avoiding command collisions, may therefore be dispensed with. Moreover, it is necessary only to deflect or subject the single operating element to force.
In contrast to two electrically coupled operating elements actuated independently of one another, in the present invention there is not the problem where, if the functioning of one of the two handles fails, the driver has to recognize which of the two is defective. From a safety point of view, the operating element mechanism advantageously does not have to be accommodated in the driver's door. Even with this operating element capable of being actuated on both sides, it is placed in the lower region of the driver's seat.
In another form of operating element arrangement, an operating element is actuated by one hand and extends from one side of the driver's seat towards the longitudinal center region of the seat. An end handle can be grasped there in the center region comfortably by the driver. To make it easier to climb in and out of the vehicle when the vehicle is parked, the operating element can be moved into an end, seat clearance position facing away from the longitudinal center of the seat.
In yet another form of the operating element arrangement, the operating element is articulated on the driver's seat subassembly and can consequently, together therewith, be installed in and removed from the vehicle. This approach allows substantial preassembly, and thereby simplifies repair and maintenance work. Articulation takes place so that the driver's seat remains longitudinally displaceable relative to the operating element and thus the system can be adapted to different size drivers.